SpongeBob Tapped Out
SpongeBob Tapped Out is an app game by Kidboy24 that was available in the App Store or Google Play. In the video game, Patrick sets the whole Bikini Bottom on fire, and that all of it is destroyed. Now it's up to you and SpongeBob to rebuild it into an new and improved city! Unlike the other SpongeBob apps, the whole thing is in 3D, with the exception of cut scenes and the loading screens. It was originally Cosmobo's idea, however Kidboy24 edited it to make it new and better. Info ''OH NO! Patrick has accidently set the fire for no reason and all of it is destroyed! Luckily, there were 2 guys who can help; SpongeBob and you! Help SpongeBob by building all of Bikini Bottom and become the Best Rebuilder In The World! Complete Tasks, Unlock New Characters, and more! This hard-working app will be released on April 1st!'' Note: SpongeBob Tapped Out is a free game, but there will be in-app purchases that you have to pay for. Levels Level One *Build SpongeBob's Pineapple *Select Patrick's Rock *Speed Up Patrick's Rock Level Two *Select The Krusty Krab *Speed Up The Krusty Krab *Send SpongeBob for a 1 hour shift at The Krusty Krab *Send Patrick to find a job. Level Three *Build Squidward's Easter Island Head House *Send Squidward to get fired *Build Sandy's Treedome Level Four *Build Barg 'N' Mart *Send SpongeBob Shopping *Send Patrick Shopping *Make Squidward Play The Clarinet *Build Mr. Krabs' Anchor House Level Five *Build The Mermalair *Buy Nat Peterson *Buy Fred Rechid *Buy Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine *Buy Piers Nivans *Build The BSAA Building *Build Chris' House *Build Piers' House *Send Chris and Piers on a mission *Send Jill shopping at Barg 'N' Mart Level Six *Buy MeeMee *Build MeeMee's house *Send MeeMee to bake cookies *Build Bikini Bottom High School Level Seven *Build the Bikini Bottomites neighborhood. *Build Leon's House *Build the Chum Bucket *Add a wall in the middle so that Plankton will never steal the formula. *Clear 10 burnt trees Level Eight *Build Bikini Bottom Recreation Center *Enter Squidward into the Clarinet Recital *Build the Bikini Bottom Police Center and Bikini Bottom Jail *Build road to Rock Bottom Level Nine *Build some trees *Build The Banana Kart *Build Bikini Bottom Clarinet Store *Send Squidward to find a new job *Send Squidward for a 1 hour shift at Bikini Bottom Clarinet Store *Send Squidward get the Job back at the Krusty Krab *Build The Krabby O'Monday's Level Ten *Build The Gym *Send Larry to the gym *Send Chris to the gym *Build The Boating School *Send Ms. Puff to teach the students about driving *Build The Drunken Clam *Send Chris, Fred, and Leon to drink at The Drunken Clam *Build The Hospital *Send Chris, Leon, and Fred to The Hospital for treatment from alcohol poisoning *Build The Beach *Build The Tricell Building *Send Chris to invagate at The Tricell Building *Build The Wenier Hunt Level Eleven *Build The Comedy Club *Send Roger Rabbit for a 1 hour shift in The Comedy Club. *Send Patrick to The Comedy Club *Build The Glove World shuttle *At Glove World, clean up the debris. *At Glove World, build the rollercoaster. *Send SpongeBob and Patrick to Glove World to ride the roller coaster. *At Glove World, build Bouncy Glove *At Glove World, hire a mascort. *At Glove World, build Glove Arcade. *At Glove World, build The Glove World Hotel and Casino. *Send Chris, Leon, and Jake to Glove World to enjoy the bachelor party. *Send Piers to Glove World to work as a waiter for a hour shift. *Send Ada to Glove World to spy on them. *Build Fancy! *Send Chris and Jill out to dinner at Fancy. *Build Reef Cinema *Build Biniki Bottom Super Mega Mall *Send MeeMee to shop new clothes at The Super Mega Mall Level Twelve *Build The Krusty Towers *Send AiAi to relax at the Krusty Towers. *Build Helena's House *Send Leon on a date with Helena to Fancy! *Take SpongeBob and Patrick to Rock Bottom *Build Pizza Castle *At Glove World, build the gift shop *At Glove World, build the food cart *Build The Mothership *Send Crypto to The Krusty Krab *Send Jake to put a leash on Piers *Build the TV Station *Send Crypto to drink at The Drunken Clam *At Glove World, build The Glove Toss *Send AiAi to Glove World to run The Glove Toss *Send Patrick to Glove World to play The Glove Toss *Build The Bikini Bottom Airport *Send MeeMee, Jill, Helena, Sherry, and Sandy on a 3 day business trip *At Glove World, build Tunnel of Love *Send Roger Rabbit to Glove World to run The Tunnel of Love Level 13 *Build The Town Hall *Build The Park not finished Updates Updates are content added to the app for a certain amount of time. Quests in updates you can do whatever level you are on. Easter 2014 The Easter 2014 started on Palm Sunday and ended on Easter Sunday. (Tap on eggs to collect them so you can purchase exclusive items!) *Make Bikini Bottomites prepare for Easter *Make Patrick stuff his mouth with Chocolate *Build Giant Easter Egg *Make Ada hunt bunnies *Make MeeMee paint eggs Earth Day 2014 The Earth Day 2014 Update started on Earth Day and ended on April 30th. (Collect seeds to make trees and then use the leaves to purchase items!) *Make Bikini Bottomites garden the town. *Build Jellyfish Fields *Send SpongeBob and Patrick Jellyfishing. *Make MeeMee and Leon give out posters. *Build the Bikini Bottom Dump and the Recycling Center *Make Ada recycle things. Mother's Day 2014 The Mother's Day 2014 update started May 4, 2014 and will end on Mother's Day. (Find hidden love poems and use them to buy exclusive items!) *Make Squidward compose a song for his mother. *Make a love poem for Margaret SquarePants. *Remind the citzens of Bikini Bottom about Mother's Day. 4th of July 2014 The 4th of July 2014 update started July 1, 2014 and will end on July 27, 2014 (Find fireworks and TNT fireworks and use them to buy exclusive items!) *Remind the citizens of Bikini Bottom about 4th of July. *Make Chris and Piers honor the operatives who died from biohazard missions. *Send SpongeBob to set up fireworks. *Send MeeMee, Patrick, and SpongeBob to the beach. Characters Main *SpongeBob - Start The Game *Patrick - Build Patrick's Rock *Mr. Krabs - Build The Krusty Krab *Squidward - Build Squidward's Easter Island Head House *Sandy - Build Sandy's Treedome *Pearl - Build Mr. Krabs' Anchor House *Mermaid Man - Build The Mermalair *Barnacle Boy - Build The Mermaliar *Plankton - Build the Chum Bucket *Karen - Build the Chum Bucket *Larry The Lobster - Build the Gym *Mrs. Puff - Build the Boating School Other *Nat Peterson - 5 Krabby Patties *Fred Rechid - 10 Krabby Patties *Chris Redfield - 3 Krabby Patties *Jill Valentine - 4 Krabby Patties *Piers Nivans - 6 Krabby Patties *MeeMee - 10 Krabby Patties *Ada Wong - Level Five *Leon - Level Seven/Build Leon's House *Jellyfishing Owner- Earth Day Update Only- Build Jellyfish Fields *AiAi - Build The Banana Kart *Carl - Build The Krabby O'Monday's *Albert Wesker - Build The Tricell Building *Excella - Build The Tricell Building *Jake Muller - Level Nine. *Roger Rabbit - Build The Comedy Club. *Sherry Birkin - Live Nine. *Dr. Forrest - Build The Hospital *Helena Harper - Level Twelve/Build Helena's House Aliases Aliases of characters that can be bought to change the outfits. Exercise Outfit The exercise outfit is an normal outfit that is similar to the outfit seen in the normal loading screen. It's only for SpongeBob and Gary. It comes with an Blue Headband, Blue Gym Shorts and Blue Sneakers for SpongeBob, and Blue Turbo Shell & Blue Headband for Gary. It costs 30 Krabby Patties. Japanese Outfit The Japanese outfit is also a normal outfit. It's only for Chris. The outfit is the same as the one in RE6. It costs 60 Krabby Patties. Bunny Outfit The Bunny Outfit is an rare item in the Easter Update, and it's only for SpongeBob. It comes with a Bunny Costume just like the one in one of the SpongeBob episodes. It costs 20 eggs. Jellyfishing Outfit The Jellyfishing Outfit is an rare item in the Earth Day Update that is for SpongeBob and Patrick. It comes with a Safari Hat, Blue Glasses, a Jellyfishing Suit, and a Jellyfishing Net that is for both of them. The outfit is the same as the ones in SpongeBob's Last Stand. It costs 10 Leaves. I Heart Mom Outfit The I Heart Mom Outfit is an exclusive item in the Mother's Day update for Patrick, Squidward, and SpongeBob. It comes with a shirt that says I Love Mom on it, Red Pants, and a love poem that is held in hand, and when it is tapped, it opens to reveal the classic poem, "Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and so are you!" It can be bought for 40 love poems, which is hard to buy, as only 50 love poems are hidden in Bikini Bottom in the update. Red, White, and Blue Outfit The Red, White, and Blue Outfit is an exclusive item in the 4th of July update for Chris, Piers, SpongeBob and Patrick. It comes with Red Shirt (BSAA Red and White for Chris and Piers), Blue Shoes (SpongeBob only), and White Pants. It cost 30 fireworks. Sets Idiots *SpongeBob *Patrick Smarties *Squidward *Sandy *Plankton *Karen Krabs' Family *Mr. Krabs *Pearl Fishes *Nat Peterson *Fred Rechid *Carl *Dr. Forrest Humans *Chris *Jill *Piers *Ada *Leon *Jake *Sherry *Wesker *Excella *Helena Superheroes *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy Animals *MeeMee *AiAi *Roger Rabbit Pets *Gary Other *Jellyfish Fields Owner *Larry The Lobster *Mrs. Puff Differences There are differences and alikes from SpongeBob Moves In #This game uses money and Krabby Patties, but you can collect jelly to trade for money or Krabby Patties. #You can send characters to work, but you still have to feed them. #You can tap on building for cash, but you still got to buy things from shops and resturants. Gallery Loading Screens SpongeBob Tapped Out.jpg|No update SpongeBob Tapped Out Egg.jpg|Easter update SpongeBob Tapped Out Earth.jpg|Earth Day update App Logos App.png|The app on the home screen before you open it. Character Outfit Excersise.png|SpongeBob's Exercise Outfit 309px-Chris Extra Costume.jpg|Chris's Japansene Outfit Category:Games Category:Video Games